In Plain Sight
by MintyTactics
Summary: Lucina indulges herself by taking a chance and exploring the personal limits of her newfound relationship with Robin. [M!Robin/Lucina]


First smut fanfic. Hooray! Hope y'all enjoy. Written for fans of fellatio.

If anyone can tell me how to change it so that Robin and Lucina appear as in a relationship under the story description instead of just two characters that are in the story, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

Romance was a luxury that Lucina had never afforded herself. In the war-torn future she hailed from such matters were simply impractical. She had soldiers to lead, supplies to manage, Risen to fend off, and a thousand other issues to attend to. She could not spare more than a passing thought or wary hand towards romantic intimacy. Her friends and family were still dear to her, but any potential advances from her comrades that went beyond a friendly word or affectionate gesture were duly shut down.

In all fairness, she was not alone. Living each day narrowly avoiding death or worse left little room for any pleasantries. Still, a few of her peers certainly liked to play at the idea of love.

Cynthia and Owain spent many nights entertaining others around the campfire with tales of dashing knights, scheming villains, and swooning maidens. The hero triumphed through sheer strength of will and swept the fair damsel off her feet. Owain usually took liberties in who the villain was and how they were defeated. One night it was a foul dragon whose head was cleft in twain. The hero wielded a divine greataxe bestowed upon them by Naga herself, its blade wrapped in a holy light that burned all evil. Another night it was a nefarious wizard ended by a shining greatsword run through his gangrenous heart. But they all ended the same. The hero and maiden embraced passionately and lived the rest of their days in love and happiness. These moments were the closest the children had to knowing any semblance of peace. There was some comfort in that.

Inigo made a daily ritual of flirting with at least one woman each day. More often than not he directed much of his attention towards Severa. For every passing romantic quip Inigo made, however, he was rewarded with twice as many slaps and frustrated glares. Many of their friends simply passed off their interactions as harmless joking on Inigo's part. But Lucina could see the warmth and affection that slept underneath the teasing and squabbling. It wasn't until they had arrived in the past that it began to seep out.

No one was quite certain when it happened. Small signs here and there. A hushed conversation behind tents. The faintest brushing of hands. Then early one morning Inigo and Severa were discovered together in the supply tent. Flustered and red-faced upon awakening, they denied any and all accusations thrown their way. Aside from mussed-up hair and half-undone clothing proving the contrary, the most damning evidence of their late night tryst was the sack of flour they had soiled with their lovemaking. A bashfully ecstatic Inigo and mortified Severa made their way back to their tents with their entire lower regions covered in the white dust. Robin decided to dispose of the sack rather than make, as Henry so crudely put it, "a batch of cum cookies".

Regardless, Lucina could not help but feel a sense of elation and ease. For so long she and the others had known nothing but fear. Though they were still at war, the daily life in which the children now found themselves was entirely different to the one they had grown used to. At the end of the day, weary from battle, they did not fear for their lives. Many evenings were spent by a roaring fire, recanting jokes and stories, sharing food, throwing songs into the night air, and simply basking in good company. A hormonal powder keg waiting to be set off. Inigo and Severa had sparked a fire that would spread through the camp and burn. Whether it was ignorance or willing disbelief, Lucina never expected that she would be swept up in the blaze.

* * *

The autumn wind nipped lightly at Robin's cloak. For the past few days the weather in Valm had been pleasantly temperate. Everyone was in high spirits and making good time on marches. At this pace, they would reach their destination well ahead of winter's onset.

Robin had just begun his evening walk around the perimeter of the camp. The wide, sweeping Valmese plains offered an extensive view of the surrounding countryside. With riders on land and in the air, foot patrols were unnecessary. Robin was thankful for a moment of peace to gather his thoughts without the din of camp life persistently buzzing just beyond his thin fabric bubble.

He turned amongst the swaying green rushes. Camp was now just barely in sight. A line of tents and standards heralding the joined might of Regna Ferox and Ylisse dotted the amber horizon. An intimidating sight to most. To Robin, a promise of peace. Suitably comforted, he continued traversing the lush expanse before him. Lone oaks dotted the landscape and broke up the verdant monotony that stretched for miles in all directions. Robin crested a low hill, upon which one such tree stood guard.

As if suddenly relieved of a great burden, Robin spun on his heel and allowed the earth to come rushing up beneath him. He was greeted with a pleasant thump, stretching his limbs and reveling in the sensation of the grass between his fingers. For the first time in a long while the beleaguered tactician allowed his mind to quiet.

* * *

He was not awoken. Rather, something stirred him from sleep. A vague presence nearby. The faintest ripple in the silence that crept among the branches of the oak above him and the blades of grass around his body. Robin remained still on the ground and mentally probed his surroundings for the culprit.

An elegant volley of whispers swept through the gentle air. A pause. Then another salvo cut the silence. A sword. Robin felt no alarm or need to grab for his own weapon. If anything, the wicked sound of steel set him at ease.

"You would have better luck sparring with someone, no? The air makes for a poor opponent."

The swings and thrusts halted at once. A voice as bright and sharp as the steel it wielded responded.

"Ah, my love. I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

Robin stretched his way onto his feet, all his aches and itches suddenly making themselves apparent. A few meters down the hill he saw Lucina. When their eyes met she smiled warmly at him. She looked magnificent against the setting sun, her proud warrior's stance and flowing blue hair giving her a deadly and beautiful air. He seated himself against the sturdy oak, splayed out his legs, and closed his eyes once more with a smile on his face.

"Not an entirely unpleasant way to be woken up," he assured. "Though I must admit I certainly prefer the other methods you employ to break my slumber."

He could not see her face anymore but he was certain Lucina was at least slightly flustered. Quiet moments like this were the only time he could poke fun without danger of her being completely overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"And what, pray, are these methods of mine?"

Without missing a beat, Robin answered with a knowing smirk.

"Much like Gaius is notorious for his quick tongue, the same could be said of you."

"I am… ah… pleased that you think so highly of me as a… um… l-lover."

For a moment there was silence. A comfortable one, to be sure, but silence nonetheless. Robin smiled to himself once more. He heard the sound of Falchion being sheathed and footsteps approaching. A light rustle to his side. Soft, controlled breaths. Leather moving against skin. Robin opened his eyes to the sight of Lucina kneeling beside him, removing her gloves and sword. In the fading light of day she stood out brilliantly. A dark flush crept across Robin's face, matching Lucina's own.

"Well, you make it easy to do so."

She reached out her hand, searching for his and intertwining their fingers.

"I must confess, this is still rather… new."

"You seem to be adapting easily enough."

"So you say. But I have no reference for what to expect otherwise."

"Expectations would take all the fun out of it."

"I simply do not wish to overstep any boundaries."

"Lucina, I'd be far more concerned if you worried about every little thing you said or did."

"Then…"

Lucina shifted her gaze elsewhere. The pink tinting her cheeks grew into a deeper crimson. She drew in a breath and focused back on Robin.

"When are you scheduled for watch?"

"Because of our location I figured that pegasus and wyvern riders would suffice. The rest of us are free until further notice."

In a rare display, Lucina beamed a smile at him.

"Excellent. Shall we see how good this tongue of mine truly is?"

Robin chuckled. "What are you- L-Lucina?!"

Lucina shuffled from his side and crept onto his legs. Wordlessly she eased a tentative hand across his lap. Her trail began at his thigh and crept higher. She was careful to keep her grip firm against his body, but loose enough that she could still slide along the fabric of his trousers.

"Lucina we're out in the open!"

"If I recall, you said that no one would be on watch," she retorted. Her focus was entirely on Robin's lap.

"Yeah, but there's still th- hnngh!" His body tensed. She had brushed over his member. It was only for a moment, yet when coupled with his lover's uncharacteristic forwardness he found himself being easily excited. Lucina must have noticed something was amiss. She stayed her hand and looked up at Robin.

"Are you hurt?"

Her pained expression and eagerness to please only urged on the arousal quickly bubbling within him.

"N-no, it's not that. Far from that, actually."

"I… I see."

She returned her gaze to his lap and confirmed it for herself. Right before her were the results of her stimulation. His member was still growing right before her eyes. In a sort of childish wonder she watched it stretch against the fabric that confined it.

"Hey, this is kind of embarrassing y'know…"

There was no reply from her as she drank in the sight of his manhood. Almost reverently Lucina reached for his shaft. Her fingers curled around its head, eliciting a grunt from Robin. They had crossed a threshold. The sound of their intermingled breath rang heavy in their ears. A deep warmth spread out from Lucina's chest and crept down, urging her onwards. Another movement from her hand sent a shock through Robin's groin and up his spine. He took in a sharp breath and braced himself against the tree behind him.

"Gods, Lucina."

"A-are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, gods, Lucina, yes, just- gods…" A wisp of air rushed between his teeth. "I love you so much."

Mirroring her actions Robin tenderly grabbed at her shoulder. He crept up gently along her neck and nestled his fingers within her azure locks, lightly stroking against her temple with his thumb. Smiling, she leaned into his touch and met his eyes.

"I am glad… I… I realize this is improper of me, but… I can find no other way to explain it than a burning want that has engulfed my heart."

Her hands worked in conjunction: the one grasping his member continued to explore its length while the other eagerly caressed his thigh. Time stood still. All they knew were each other. Lucina discovered a rhythm that seemed to work. Hands touched and felt, exploring and grasping. Robin ached to feel Lucina's touch unrestrained. Yet he remained frozen. He reveled in her touch. He anticipated each sweep of her hand over his tip, breath catching in his throat each time.

Lucina felt Robin's member pulse through his clothes. It somehow stood out on its own, the embodiment of her lover's arousal. Which each stroke and movement of her fingers she grew more bold. Her fingers grasped at the shaft, marveling in the heat she could feel even through the fabric. Every contour, every ridge, she was beginning to know it all more completely. But she was far from finished. Once certain she had brought him to his fullest, Lucina gave a gentle tug on his member and stole a quick kiss. She smiled impishly at him up through her bangs.

"W-what? Really? In the middle of this?"

Lucina giggled softly. "I cannot speak for you but I rather enjoy kissing."

"Heh, you're definitely not alone there. But what you're doing right now might definitely give it a run for its money."

"We shall see, won't we?" she smirked.

Lucina grasped the hem of his pants and eased them downwards, making his cock spring forth. Robin had been inside her before, but now was the first time she had ever seen it like this, seen him like this: exposed and vulnerable as twilight descended upon them. Something took hold of her then. She shifted her body back so that her face ended up in front of his groin. Eyes half-lidded, she inched her face closer. Robin could feel the soft heat of her breath against his flesh.

"Lucina…"

She simply stared, enraptured. "Haaa…"

"I… Lucina…"

All the while he had kept a tenuous grasp on her nape. Whether it was of Lucina's own doing or Robin spurring her on with his hand, she nestled herself at his base and inhaled his scent.

"Hnnn…"

"Where… where is this coming from? N-not that I'm complaining," Robin chuckled breathily.

Lucina nuzzled into his groin and planted light kisses along his shaft. The small motion of her lips and soft hum of her moaning stoked the fires in Robin even further. His hand pressed down on her neck, driving Lucina deep against him. Her head grew dizzy with her lover's aroma filling her entire being. It was intoxicating. After she and Robin would make love the scent often lingered in the air, marking their passion. But here, now, it smelled so strongly of their lust. She was beginning to lose herself in it all. The heat that had grown in her chest had snaked its way into her loins, leaving a dampness behind that threatened to spread.

"I'm doing this because…" A light peck on his cock. Her hands slid up his thighs and felt for the tense layer of muscle that quivered underneath her touch. "I want this." Another peck. "I want you, Robin." Another. This last kiss lingered upon his manhood, sucking playfully. A shudder ran through him when he felt the slick wetness of her tongue dart out against his skin. He barely had time to revel in the sensation before a sliver of pink appeared once more and slid along the length of his shaft. Up and down, back and forth, all along his sides Lucina repeated the motion. Her lips were full and glossy from her efforts, leaving behind a moist trail that eventually covered his dick in a glistening sheen.

When he felt her tongue leave him Robin opened his eyes for the first time since this all began. The sight he was welcomed to nearly made him cum on the spot. There his wife lay, her mouth covered in a thin film of saliva, breath fogging in the oncoming chill of the night, eyes staring intently at all she had done. She noticed him then, felt his gaze.

Lucina leaned back into his groin. She buried her chin in his sack as his cock rest against her face. As she had done before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When they opened again a glassy haze had come over them. In Lucina's mind nothing existed but Robin. Nothing was more important in this moment than tasting him, lavishing all her attention on his cock and taking in as much of it as she could. She stared up at her husband. Her chest heaved with desire.

"Haaaaa… haaaa… Please, Robin, my love… May I… May I continue?" she pleaded with him. Her hands encircled his thighs and worked their way inwards, reaching into the valley of his hips.

Even now Lucina could not forget her manners, Robin mused to himself. He wondered how far would she go? How far would he go?

"Continue with what?" He waited to see how she would respond.

"I…"

Something inside had driven him to be bold. One step further.

"Say it."

"I…"

One step further.

"Say what it is that you want."

She leaned deeper into his cock. Lucina's hands had felt their way onto his groin: her fingers snaked around his member and sack. She softly caressed each of his balls, gently feeling out and playing with them against one hand while the other stroked his cock. Her eyes looked up at his, pleading.

"I want to take all of you in my mouth."

He was wrong before. This is what would nearly make him cum. Before he could react she lowered herself onto his dick and wrapped her lips around his head, extending her small pink tongue to lap up the pre-cum that had begun to drip out. Each suckle of the tip sent shudders throughout Robin's entire being, amplified further by her fingers, which continued to fondle his balls and cock. He squirmed under her touch. A deep moan escaped his mouth with each tug of his balls. Seeing how well Robin was responding to her ministrations Lucina doubled her efforts. Her lips moved past his head and glided across his shaft. Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the base. All along the way her mouth, tongue, and fingers never stopped working. Just as her lover's scent had filled her head so too did the taste of his dick do the same. When her lips were closed she sucked hard on his cock. When her lips were open she drew out her tongue, licking and slurping, creating an onslaught of moist, sloppy noises. During all of this her fingers persisted with his sack. Any precepts of self-shame Lucina had possessed were wiped away when she tasted her lover.

Upon reaching the base of his shaft she settled there. His dick filled her mouth, the tip nearly blocking off her throat. Too full of his cock to properly swallow, saliva dripped past her lips and down the side of her mouth. Moans from deep within her vibrated against his flesh and aroused him more than he thought possible. Just when he was sure he couldn't take any more she started to draw back and repeat the process. Suck. Lick. Slurp. Smack. Her lips and tongue were tireless in their efforts. Her hands removed themselves from his balls to grab at his hips, allowing her to better move her head along his cock. This entire time her eyes had never left Robin's. She cared no longer for appearances. Her mouth was a wet mess, producing loud sounds she would otherwise have called obscene. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was tasting as much of her love's cock as she could. Once she reached his head she stopped and sucked hard. A pause. Suck. Another pause. Robin winced with each suck, Lucina never ceasing.

"Hnngh! L-Luc-hrngh Lucina! Haaagh! Gods, you're- Nnnn!"

What seemed like an eternity later she released her hold on his cock with a pop. With her mouth finally free Lucina gasped for breath. Her head swam as air rushed back into her lungs, but she felt no pain. The wetness that soaked through her leggings was proof enough of that. Before Robin could steady his own breath it caught in his throat as Lucina resumed her attack. She took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked deeply, eliciting a harsh groan from her husband. Her wet, pink tongue probed softly at it. It poked into the sensitive flesh as she moved it around in her mouth, against her cheeks and along her teeth. Soon enough she claimed his other orb and lavished it, eventually coating both of his balls in a thick layer of saliva.

This pattern continued. Suckling on his head, licking her way down his cock, letting the length of it sit in her mouth, drawing back, lathering his balls with her wicked tongue, and repeating it all with gusto. Lucina continued to surprise and Robin loved her dearly for it. Yet, although no one would ever argue that Robin loved his wife he felt only a burning desire of lust for her now. An unabashed need to ravish her mouth. Whatever restraint was left had broken.

Robin reached for the sides of Lucina's head and wove his fingers through her sapphire tresses. Her gaze was unfocused as she reveled in the heady sensation of his pre-cum leaking onto her lips. So exhilarated was she by Robin's taste that she didn't notice her lover's hands latching onto her hair. Suddenly, Lucina felt a sharp tug on her head. Before she could realize what had happened she began to gag. Her nose was buried deep into his crotch, his hair tickling at her nostrils. The length of his cock filled her mouth and throat. A mixture of saliva and pre-cum leaked from her lips with each gag and streamed down her neck to further soil her garments. Without warning she was lifted back to the head of Robin's cock. On reflex she began to suck and lick at the head, her motions all but automatic and driven wholly by her desire. Lucina was caught off-guard when after only a few seconds of slurping at his head she felt a sharp tug that brought her down once more. The girl's moans were muffled against her husband's cock. The only sound that successfully came out were a myriad of smacking and slurping noises. Robin too was starting to thrust against each tug of Lucina's head, the obscene smacks growing louder each time her face pressed into his hips.

"Oh gods, Lucina, I'm cumming!"

A warm muffled vibration on his cock signaled her acknowledgement. Almost haphazardly, Lucina inched her hands from Robin's hips until they lay firmly on top of his thighs. With his wife pushing against him Robin gradually relinquished his vice grip on her hair, until it was only her own lust that drove her head vigorously back and forth. Within moments of regaining control she gave one final lick and suck of his cock before she released it from her mouth with a wet pop. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows and stroked his member with one hand as the other reached down to fondle his balls. In each of her hands she could feel just how close he was to bursting. His dick pulsed warmly in her hands, threatening to blow any second. Both of his balls had swollen immensely and ached for release. Already slick with her saliva, they were easily worked under her nimble fingers. In the midst of her lust-ridden haze Lucina managed to point his cock at her face.

"Haaaa… Robin… Please…" Her breath wavered. Saliva and pre-cum covered her features. Her eyes had lost all focus, glassed-over with desire. Locks of hair were strewn about her face, mouth open, tongue lolling out. Her hands were unceasing in their efforts to draw forth Robin's seed. Seeing her like this was nearly enough to drive Robin to the edge.

"Aaah, Lucina, Lucina, Lucina!"

"Robin, gods, please," she begged. Her breath was heavy and hot against his cock. "Give me your cum, cum on my face, in my mouth, just please, cum for me!"

And that was it. Robin felt his balls tighten as a thick white rope shot out across Lucina's face. Meek whimpers of desperation and hunger escaped her. Several more thick strands quickly followed, each of them painting heavy white lines on the girl. Dense gobs of his seed landed in her eager mouth and on her tongue, but much of it ended up splattering onto her hair and face. She felt each powerful jet of cum pass through her hand as his dick throbbed intensely in her grip. The stream of cum gradually died down and seeped down onto her clothes and chest. Stray drops splashed onto her breast, dripping down from her face, mouth, and Robin's cock. Whatever was able to land in her mouth she eagerly lapped up. After what seemed like an eternity Robin was finally spent. Weakly, he laid his head back against the tree and tried to regain his breath.

Lucina was coated with his seed. Robin's cum had filled her senses. She felt it dripping down her face and hair, into her mouth. Her lips quivered as they smacked together and brought in even more of his semen. Already exhausted from its previous efforts, her small pink tongue reached out to capture any drops that it could. Yet, no matter what she tried to clean off there was simply too much. In her sex-addled mind she would be content to lay there and bask in her lover's seed.

"Haaa…" Chest heaving, Lucina fought to steady her breath as she eased off of her shoulders. "Haaa… It's so thick…"

Her hands creeped around his hips once more. She brought her face in closer and wrapped her lips around his cock, sucking off whatever cum remained. The next few minutes went by at a leisurely pace. Some of Robin's seed was still on his cock and had even landed on his own body. Lucina took her time to lick off whatever was left on her lover before she moved on to herself. So much of his cum was on her face, hair, and clothing. Little by little she took care of it all, wiping it off with her finger, licking it clean. With each bit of cum that she swallowed her eyes grew heavy. She was so full of him and felt the exhaustion of her efforts catching up with her. Eventually her head settled back into a familiar position, nuzzling against the base of his member. It was comfortable here, taking in his scent and planting chaste kisses on the side of his cock.

Robin couldn't bring himself to speak. He wasn't sure how many minutes, or even hours had passed. Night had fallen and the moon rose slowly above the horizon. The soft moonlight peeked through the leaves of the oak above them and illuminated Lucina in a milky glow. One of his hands reached out weakly towards her and settled on the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair, slightly sticky from his cum. They both looked an utter, bedraggled mess, but neither of them could have cared less. The air was sweaty, heavy, and rife with the scent of their lust. For a long while he continued to feel Lucina pressing her lips against his flesh. Occasionally, her tongue crept out and glided lazily across his skin.

"You can stop you, know?"

"Mmm…" She gave no response and simply continued lavishing his cock with her kisses.

"Though I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to…"

"Mhmm…"

Lucina smiled lazily against him. No more words passed between them. The soft hum of their breathing slowed and melded together into the night air as sleep overtook them.

* * *

"Lucy! I can't believe you!"

Cynthia bounced eagerly into Lucina's tent, her armor clattering with every hop, skip, and jump towards her sister's cot.

"Cynthia…?"

"You! You dirty horndog! Blowing Robin out in the middle of a field like that! I never you knew you had it in you!"

Lucina's hands froze in the middle of wiping down her sword. Cynthia beamed. Her sister was mortified.

"I… What?"

"Oh c'mon Lucy. What, did you think that little tree was going to cover you?" Cynthia pounced onto Lucina's cot and struck a piercing gaze at her. "So? How was it? That's your first time sucking anyone off, right? So? Do you like the taste of cum? Personally I think it's kinda bitter, but it feels so good when it hits my face! Did you get a facial? Oh! How long is-"

"CYNTHIA." Lucina stared her sister down unwaveringly. "I do not appreciate your intruding on our privacy. I realize that it was perhaps not the best decision to act as we did, but-"

"Oh psh! You worry too much." Cynthia waved her away unabashedly. Her demeanor calmed and she took her sister's hands, smiling. "I'm just glad you're happy and having fun."

"I… Thank you, sister." Lucina smiled back.

"So spill the beans already! What happened?"

"Well…"

Lucina told her what she felt comfortable sharing. For days afterwards Cynthia couldn't stop making sausage jokes at breakfast or throwing dollops of cream at her sister's face. Lucina would have strangled her sister if not for Robin joining in on the jokes himself.

"Well," she thought to herself, "If this is what I have to live with from now on so be it." She would just have to be more discrete in the future.


End file.
